The Spider and the Guard-Dog
by Steamprincess Mayhem
Summary: AU-warnings: Contains modern world, a boyband, bodyguard-butlers, crimefighting Shinigami and OC's with minor roles. In a world were matrealism is ever consuming, girls between the ages 9 and 16 starts dying. It is left up to the Shinigami to find out what the police and federals cannot, to find the culprit and make them pay.


The name was everywhere, on everyone's lips. "The Spider and the Guard-Dog, the Spider and the Guard-Dog". There was not a single soul that did not have the name printed in their cinematic records. And, honestly, it was driving Will mad. All the annoying computer-generated music, all the cheesy, clichéd and incomprehensibly bad love-songs they swooned over; no, everything had been seen before countless times, and would be seen again countless times.

"...ears? Mr Spears?" A female reaper stood in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face.

Will snapped out of his trance, and looked at his subordinate. He had been enjoying a nice cup of coffee until she came around, and wondered why she had intruded his coffee-break.

"Yes, miss Wilde? Is something of a matter?" he asked in his stern voice, looking at her.

"Yes, mr Spears. Something is very much of a matter." She looked at him with her yellowish eyes.

"Well then, go on."

"Mr Clifford said I should give this to my supervisor. It's apparently about a new case." she said, giving Will an envelope.

Will accepted it, noticing how thick the envelope was, not to mention heavy. What could it possibly be about, this new case? Realising this case would possibly create overtime, he found himself wondering he would give the case to.

"Miss Wilde," he said, looking at the female reaper, "Read up on the case, then brief me of it's contents and extents."

"Yes, Mr Spears." she nodded, retreating to her office.

"At least I have some competent officers here." he muttered under his breath.

"Mr Sutcliff, do you have any idea-"

"No, no, it's _Miss_ Sutcliff, not _mister_, thank you~" Grell looked at his supervisor from his spot on the floor. It wasn't the first time he had been dragged back to the dispatch, and it would surprise anyone if it was the last.

Will's eye made a twitch, the vain in his forehead popping more as he got annoyed with the red reaper.

"-how _grave_ a mistake you how done as a Reaper? I am sure that no-one have ever had to use such methods of cleaning up ever before, in all the years of the dispatch. And you, Mr Knox," He looked at the reaper with two-toned hair, who also happened to be on the floor, "I am very disappointed in you. You will both have to work overtime the next six months, and every time you whine about it, _another_ _month will be added_. Have I made myself clear?"

Both of the reapers on the floor shut their mouths. William was deadly serious at the moment, and not even Grell dared to mention a thing. Ronald knew he would miss a lot of parties, but he would miss even more if he complained, just because of added workload. William continued to glare at both reapers, his cold eyes daring them to provoke him.

At that moment, all three of them noticed a pair of approaching footsteps. They were of the soft shuffling kind, not the obnoxious clacking of heels. A woman, not very tall, with short, dyed dark hair and heavy eye makeup came to stand in front of them all, looking at the two floored Reapers with curiosity. She knew who they were and could easily guess why they were on the floor, but details were always interesting. Both were covered in something that looked suspiciously like blood.

Ronald tried to get up as soon as he saw the lady, forgetting the fact that he was pinned to the ground by William's death scythe. The woman grinned at him, then she looked at Will,

"How come you still wonder why everybody consider you cruel?" she said with a straight face, although she probably was giggling on the inside.

Will was clearly not amused by her rhetorical question: "Miss Wilde. I presume you have other things to attend to instead of commenting my methods." He raised an eyebrow at her. Sure, she was a hard worker, but she also was the weirdest piece of wiring that had ever been seen.

Her grin grew wider as she nodded, "Actually, I'm here _because_ of the work you gave me earlier." She bent down, starting to free Ronald and Grell from Will's scythe.

"How is it coming along then?" he asked, granting her access to free the trapped reapers. If anything, they did not need to hear details that were confidential.

"Excellent. Just finished it." she answered as she helped Grell to his feet. Ronald was already up, standing nonchalantly against the nearest wall.

"Well, if that is the case, I believe the two of us are headed for my office." Will stated, looking at her with his cold eyes. "And you two, _get to work!_"

"Sure thing. Take care, guys!" She waved at Grell and Ronald as they turned, hurrying to their offices, then she followed William to his office.

Well locked into his house that night, he let out a sigh. The case he had received from the Higher circled around the mysterious deaths of several hundred girls. They wanted to know why only girls between the ages 9 to 16 were dying, and how to prevent more unnecessary young deaths. "Seriously, just what are the HQ _thinking_?!"

He was starting to think that it would be good to take a couple of days off. Maybe follow Knox's example, and slack off more at work. Apparently it worked for many of the best officers, so why not?

Shaking that thought out of his head, he focused on reading more of the details that Miss Wilde had written to him.

He read through the notes carefully, and was slapped by realization.


End file.
